Celulares
by SilentDrago
Summary: Para Nico, es un nuevo y triste aniversario de un evento trágico en su vida. Solo una persona puede intervenir y cambiar las cosas.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. ¿Qué puedo decir de este one-shot? No mucho. Es de esas historias que surgen cuando te pones a escuchar canciones. Sin más preámbulo, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Celulares**

Para Nico aquel era un día funesto. No podía evitar que los recuerdos la invadieran y las lágrimas brotaran en consecuencia. Con todas las luces apagadas, a lo único que atinaba era a mirar la pantalla del celular, cuyo resplandor era la única cosa que evidenciaba su llanto.

Habían pasado los años y todavía no se recuperaba de la pérdida.

De tanto en tanto, sus ojos se iban a la mesa de centro, en la que dos fotos la adornaban: una de una pequeña y sonriente niña entre dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer; y otra en la que la misma niña de antes, ya crecida, abrazaba amorosamente a una joven de cabellos rojos.

El ruido de la llave girando en la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Nico miró a la puerta y vio a la chica pelirroja de la fotografía entrando a la casa.

\- Maki-chan… –dijo todavía hecha un mar de lágrimas, con la cara iluminada por el celular.

\- ¡Nico-chan! –exclamó la aludida al ver a la pelinegra llorar–. ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mientras corría hacia ella para confortarla.

En los brazos de Maki, Nico se desahogaba. No volvió a hablar hasta pasados unos minutos.

\- Maki-chan, hoy es la fecha. Un nuevo aniversario desde que se fue.

\- … Ya veo.

Nico hablaba de su padre, a quien había perdido de una enfermedad siendo muy pequeña. Ahora que era una mujer hecha y derecha, con una carrera en ascenso, un hogar constituido y una novia a la que adoraba, más ganas tenía de volver a verlo; le hubiese encantado que él celebrara los logros de su pequeña princesa, como la llamaba, y sentir su calor y su amor. Maki nunca se acordaba de la fecha, pero estaba al tanto de la situación.

\- ¿Por qué la muerte tiene que llevarse a la gente buena antes de tiempo? Lo echo mucho de menos, Maki-chan. Quisiera que me viera en los conciertos, en mis series…, lo feliz que soy ahora, y que él supiera que aprecio todo lo que me enseñó y me dio… También me hubiese gustado que te conociera.

\- Nico-chan…

\- En momentos así…, me gustaría que los celulares funcionaran en el más allá. Necesito hablar con él y saber que está bien…, que no sufre… Yo… Yo…

La ojirrubí miró nuevamente la pantalla del celular y volvió a llorar.

\- Escuchar su voz… Quiero escuchar su voz.

Molesta y triste, arrojó el teléfono lejos de ella. Si no hubiese sido porque cayó en un sillón, se hubiese roto en pedazos.

\- ¡Nico-chan!

La tristeza de Nico no le permitió escuchar las palabras de Maki, por lo que esta le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo con suavidad:

\- Nico-chan, estás muy cansada ahora. ¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación para que te calmes un poco?

La pelinegra no respondió, pero se dejó guiar gentilmente por Maki. Ya en la cama, la pelirroja comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su novia mientras esta la abrazaba. La mayor no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, por lo que la ojimorada la cubrió con las mantas y la dejó descansar.

_\- De verdad debiste quererlo mucho. No, aún lo quieres mucho._

Lanzó un suspiro y dejó la habitación.

Maki había tenido un día duro en el trabajo, pero supuso que el de Nico había sido peor, y eso que ella no tuvo que salir de casa. Solo la pelirroja sabía cuán sensible podía ser su novia con las cosas que de verdad le afectaban, por lo que todas las reacciones de Nico le parecieron normales. No justificaba algunas de ellas, pero sí las entendía.

\- Aquí está el celular que casi rompe –dijo cuando al volver al living y encender la luz, se topó con el teléfono que la pelinegra había arrojado al sillón–. Debería ser más cuidadosa con sus cosas, sobre todo con un objeto tan importante para una artista como ella… Además, este teléfono me costó un dineral.

Agotada, Maki se dejó caer en el sofá, quedando frente a las fotos de la mesa de centro.

_\- No es como si Nico-chan se viera preciosa en esa foto, pero creo que nos vemos bien en ella _–pensó al ver la fotografía de las dos con un ligero sonrojo. De ahí se enfocó en la de sus suegros. Ver a esa pequeña Nico sonriendo la hacía sonreír a ella también.

\- _Mi Nico-chan..._

Fue entonces que la pelirroja hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría en su vida. Tras tomar una bocanada de aire, lanzó un resoplido y comenzó a hablarle a un oyente invisible:

\- Eh…, Yazawa-san…, supongo que ya sabe quién soy; he sido la novia de su hija por los últimos ocho años. Aunque tenemos nuestros problemas, nos amamos mucho, demasiado; pero a pesar de saber que me ama, yo nunca podría sustituir el amor que siente por usted; después de todo, usted es su padre…, mi suegro, si me permite llamarlo así. Nunca lo conocí por obvias razones, pero por la manera en la que Nico-chan habla de usted, creo que fue un gran hombre y que le dio buenos valores. Ella ahora es una profesional y una excelente mujer: cariñosa, dulce, tierna, amorosa, esforzada, preocupada por los suyos…, para qué negarlo, algo odiosa de vez en cuando –Rio un poco–; pero así la conocí y así la amo. De todas formas…, sé que aunque han pasado muchos años y actualmente ella es muy feliz, todavía no logra superar por completo el que se haya ido, sobre todo ahora que triunfa en lo que adora hacer. Yo no soy la persona más cariñosa del mundo ni mucho menos, pero cuando la vi llorar hoy…, me dolió. Me dolió mucho. No me gusta ver a Nico-chan tan indefensa –Suspiró– y tampoco me gusta no poder hacer nada para ayudarla –Su voz comenzó a quebrarse ligeramente–. Pero… pero yo sé que usted sí puede… No me considero una persona espiritual ni nada por el estilo, pero… si me está oyendo, si en verdad lo hace, me gustaría pedirle un favor enorme…: contáctese con Nico-chan de alguna manera. No importa cómo: un sueño, una visión, una señal, lo que sea. Solo quiero que ella pueda calmarse y sonreír como siempre… La quiero bien... y que sepa que usted también lo está.

Maki dejó de hablar y se restregó un poco los ojos para secarse la humedad. Tras eso, tomó el celular de su novia, apagó la luz y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían. Con cuidado, colocó el teléfono en el velador, se puso su pijama y se acostó, procurando no despertar a Nico.

_\- De verdad me gustaría poder hacer más por ti, mi Nico-chan _–pensó la pelirroja contemplando el rostro dormido de su amada. No pasó mucho para que el sueño la venciera a ella también.

Poco antes de que saliera el sol, comenzó a sonar el celular de Nico. En la pantalla no se apreciaban ni un nombre ni un número de teléfono.

* * *

**Hasta aquí esta historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Dije al principio que esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando canciones. Pues bien, se inspira parcialmente en _Telemóveis_, del cantante portugués Conan Osíris. Las primeras estrofas son la base de casi la totalidad del fic.**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
